


we pick ourselves undone

by divinepxlse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Vignettes, demon king dimitri, how do you write fantasy dimilix when theyre already in a fantasy game.. like, i still don't know how to tag, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinepxlse/pseuds/divinepxlse
Summary: “I loved you,” Felix says to him, nothing more than a whisper. His sword is heavy on Dimitri's throat. “I loved you. Do you know that?”Dimitri wants to whisper back. To confess his undying love for him.He does not.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	we pick ourselves undone

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this song.](https://open.spotify.com/track/0aUr2ZD1NEGaPA4lbGxI2I)
> 
> this fic happened because i made dimitri wear edelgard's crown in feh. he looked cute with the horns :3
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

It is winter.

Prince Dimitri of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus—skilled, smart, and charming. Blessed by the Goddess Herself, as the king and queen always said. He had it all. He had everything.

It was during a cold Guardian Moon morning that the prince met Felix.

Felix was the second son of Rodrigue, the right-hand man of the king. He had hair like the midnight sky and eyes the color of sunsets. He was just what Dimitri needed; a friend.

Perhaps it was fate that they met that day.

Or perhaps it was not.

The snow coats the kingdom in an idyllic white, washing over the pain and doubt of autumn.

* * *

Spring. Two years have passed by like the swift winds of the Great Tree Moon.

Prince Dimitri stood next to his father, wearing all white. His hands are trembling on his sides as he watches the knights lower his mother's casket.

The queen is dead. The plague had taken her.

Felix whispers words of comfort to him later, when they are once again alone. Dimitri lets his tears soak his friend's shoulder.

“I won't leave you.”

“Do you promise?” He asks, still clinging to his friend like a small child. He does not want to let go.

Felix tightens his arms around him. They only provide a small space for him to fit in, but to Dimitri, it feels like home. “I will stay by your side for all of eternity.”

He no longer feels like the entire world is leaving him. 

The animals are waking from their deep slumber. The forest is brimming with sunlight and life. Dimitri appreciates these little things— the seasons changing, and the differences they make.

He appreciates Felix, especially.

* * *

Dimitri is thirteen. He is set to leave with the king and their knights to visit a place called Duscur.

No matter how much Felix begs, his brother Glenn does not let him come with them. 

Dimitri could only stare as his friend retreats.

* * *

He is the only one who comes back.

* * *

It is summer. 

Dimitri is sixteen.

The sun filters through the timid gaps between trees. Scatters of light dapple through his blond locks, turning each strand golden.

He stayed a lot in the woods these days, hiding from everyone.

Felix tells him that he's going to get scolded for getting himself dirty, but His Highness doesn't listen.

Dimitri notices that Felix's demeanor hasn't changed one bit. He was still himself, but with longer hair and prettier eyes.

He wonders how he's never noticed those eyes before. 

He doesn't tell Felix that he thinks his eyes are pretty. Instead, he laughs, and tells him to leave him where he deserves to be; in the shade, mud-splashed and dirty.

Felix only sighs.

Rumors have spread all round. The crown prince has demonic blood. He was not blessed by the Goddess at all. He caused the tragedy that befell his family in Duscur. He is an omen of destruction.

His hands are trembling again.

And then Felix is before him. All he does is take Dimitri's trembling hands in his, but suddenly it feels like all is right with the world.

Dimitri is sixteen, and he is in love with Felix. Perhaps he had always been. 

The sweltering heat of summer slowly melts the life of the forest.

* * *

The horns start growing.

They don't stop.

* * *

It's autumn. The leaves go down with every whip of the wind.

Felix is always busy; no longer with Dimitri at all times. He does not bother to ask why. 

The horns are much longer now, twisting around his head like a ram's horns. 

He is of age to take the throne, but Cornelia will not step down. She has full control over what the people think. To them, he was a monster— one that should not be allowed to ascend the throne of Faerghus.

He has nowhere to go.

Dimitri stares at himself in the mirror. There is no mother, no father to tell him everything will be fine.

There is no Felix to tell him he is not a monster.

The strong winds of autumn carry away the leaves, debris, and dust. 

Dimitri rips out his eye.

* * *

It is winter again.

Dimitri is nineteen, and he ascends the throne. Forcefully.

Dimitri is also nineteen when Felix leaves the kingdom. He does not blame him. What the people said was true, after all. He was a monster. He was an evil demon only capable of destruction.

The last he sees of Felix are his eyes, boring into him like the sharpest blades.

Never mind that he has broken his promise.

The snow was pure white, but the blood that now stains it is as red as any summer-kissed cheeks.

Cornelia is dead. Long live Dimitri.

* * *

Spring brings upon complete silence.

No one guides the young king. Dimitri tells himself that he does not need guidance, for he has power. He will cut down anyone who dares to stand in his way.

No one has dared. Not yet.

He visits the woods one day. The birds have quieted somewhat. Their voices have drowned in the tumult of Dimitri's mind.

He stays in the forest until sunset. At the sight, thousands of memories come to flood his mind. He does not bat an eye. He does not need memories, and he has never needed anyone but himself.

Dimitri is twenty, and the birds do not sing anymore.

* * *

It is summer when the rebellions start.

Dimitri has no plans to appease them. He slaughters those who are foolish enough to think they can take him down. 

They called and treated him like a monster for so long.

It is his duty to prove them right.

His hands do not tremble anymore.

He wishes Felix could see him now.

* * *

It is autumn.

Dimitri is twenty-three, and the neighboring empire begins their attack.

His wish is granted. Felix is before him again. He has Dimitri pinned to a wall with a sword pressed against his neck.

This is the first time he's looked directly into those amber irises in five years. They are mesmerizing, but flinty; flecked with the golden steel of his sword.

“I loved you,” Felix says to him, nothing more than a whisper. His sword is heavy on Dimitri's throat. “I loved you. Do you know that?”

Dimitri wants to whisper back. To confess his undying love for him.

He does not.

Felix's face is contorted into an expression that Dimitri has never seen on him before. It is just then that he notices the tears. Felix is crying, and there are many emotions swirling in his bloodshot eyes— fury, for one. Disdain.

And utter anguish.

Even like this, he is still the most beautiful person Dimitri has ever seen. 

“Kill me, Felix,” he breathes out.

It is Felix whose hands are trembling now. Dimitri tries to steady them by holding Felix's wrists, and fails. “Kill me, my love,” he repeats, smiling gently as he gazes into those sunset-colored eyes. “Let the last thing I see be you.”

The autumn breeze, suddenly, is colder than any winter he's ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! <333
> 
> there are some things left unexplained, and not expanded upon. that is on purpose. i felt like explaining them would kinda ruin the tone i set for the story, so i left them as they were.
> 
> come scold me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/divinepxlse) for thinking about dimilix instead of studying for my midterm exams


End file.
